European Green Toad
European Green Toads or Bufo Viridis are members of the Anuran family (frogs and toads). They are largely terrestrial. Location Bufo Viridis are found across South and Eastern Europe as well as parts of Asia and northern Africa. The green toad is found in a variety of habitats that include grassland, forest, desert, scrubland, and urban parks and gardens. Highly adaptable species, this toad inhabits both wet and dry areas, and is more tolerant of drier and saltier conditions than many other amphibians. They may stay buried undeground for months in dry soil. They move to water bodies to breed. There Have been one or 2 'escapees' in he UK that have turned up in garden ponds. However there has only ever been one record recorded of them ever breeding in the UK. Habits and Description Males of the species are 6-8cm long whilst females may (but rarely) attain 10 cm. They have a creamy brown skin with olive blotches. Some subspecies may have a yellow line going down their back. The males have darker skin on their throats and have nuptial pads on their fingers during the breeding season which they use to hold on to the female whilst mating. Only the males call. They croak has been described as the sound of a cricket. If threatened, the green toad may secrete a noxious fluid that has been known to cause discomfort and even convulsions in animals that come into contact with it. Despite this, the green toad is included in the diets of many predatory animals, such as snakes. They will attempt to eat most things smaller than them, as do most amphibians. Spawning and larval development occur in a range of permanent and temporary water bodies, including swamps, ponds, streams, rivers, ditches and lakes. The green toad is one of only a few amphibian species capable of spawning in brackish water (slightly salty water). This species hibernates in many areas, mostly on land but occasionally in water sources such as streams, ditches or wells, either alone or as part of a group. In southern parts of it's range, it may aestivate; stay in a state of torpor during the warmer months. The mating season of the green toad varies from February to July, depending on the location. It is generally longest in the south and can be affected by rainfall. The male green toad clasps the female under the front legs during mating, and may hold this position for a few days until the female lays her eggs. Spawning usually takes place in water bodies no deeper than 50 centimetres. Each female green toad may lay between 5,000 and 13,000 eggs, with the eggs being deposited in 2 strings of about 2 to 7 metres in length. Green toad tadpoles feed on detritus and algae. The tadpoles of the green toad undergo metamorphosis in spring and summer. The newly metamorphosised juveniles often emerge in large numbers, covering pond shores with thousands of small toadlets. The maximum lifespan of the green toad has been estimated at around seven to ten years. The adult green toad is mainly nocturnal, emerging at dusk to find insects to consume. However, it may also be active in the daytime during the breeding season. Category:Frogs & Toads Category:Amphibians